Space Date
by ASOIAF GOT FAN
Summary: Elia Martell goes on a strange otherworldly journey of discovery and romance.
1. Chapter 1

The flash of light was all Elia could focus her mind on. One moment the Princess Elia Martell of Dorne was getting ready for her bath and had already taken off her dress and was completely nude as she stared at the alluring bath and now… _Gods I have never felt so good._ Elia felt magical, Elia looked down at her arms and legs and the colour was as good as she had ever seen it. No pale marks at all, just pure olive skinned Dornish beauty. _This is what it must feel like to be normal._ Sure the Princesses health has not been _that_ bad lately, but suddenly Elia feels that she could run and jump all day and all night, she felt as energetic as her dear sweet brother Oberyn normally does. _Gods just wait until Oberyn sees me like this._

Elia blinked happily and she suddenly focused on the strange room she was standing in. It was quite unlike anything Elia had seen in her life. The room was black with a strange dim light all over and Elia saw a massive strange rectangular bed and she felt a strange grey surface on her bare feet. Elia looked down and as she looked down at her bare breasts and her private parts it struck her as peculiar that she did not feel modest or uncomfortable being naked in a strange place she had never been before. In a weird way Elia felt freer than she ever had in her short sixteen years alive.

Despite Elia's euphoria, Elia began to notice her surroundings more. In particular the lights… _Where are the lights coming from? That is weird, it is night time and I cannot see any candles._ Elia sniggered, thinking that was the least of her worries right now. Elia took a deep breath and tried to assess the situation. Elia tried to think how bright as a button Oberyn would assess the situation. Elia thought of a time when Oberyn breezed through a lesson that Elia was struggling with. _Take it one step at a time. That is what Oberyn said to me during the lesson. One step at a time and never overcomplicate it. The first step is where in the Seven Hells am I?_ Elia immediately rolled her eyes at that thought of hers. Elia could not imagine herself feeling as good as she was right now if she had been sent to any Hell, but this strange dark room was not what anyone imagined any of the Seven Heavens to look like as well. Elia knew Oberyn was sceptical in nature, he always questioned everything, and Elia was feeling some scepticism herself on the religious instruction she had been given all her life. _Most likely I am in neither Heaven nor Hell, but where am I then?_ Elia felt alive, but more alive than she ever felt before. _Maybe this is what death actually is, being sent to another place. People don't just get transported to two different places out of nowhere._ Elia began to panic now as she considered the possibility she was no longer alive. _Oberyn, Doran, Mother, Father…What if…What if I never see them again?_

This trail of thought was unnerving Elia and thus she tried to think of anything to change her mind away from it. The thought of being away from her family forever was simply too much for Elia to bear and she banished those thoughts away. Elia focused her mind on the first thing she saw and she saw something on the other side of the room and she squinted and saw in the distance of this vast room a door. Elia smiled as she saw her potential exit and she began walking eagerly towards it. _Hopefully this leads me back to Sunspear._ The strange surface she was walking on felt so soft on her feet and Elia walked around freely to the door. Elia simply felt no need to cover her breasts with her hands. _Oberyn would laugh if he saw me; he'd tell me I am a true Dornish woman._ Elia walked faster and faster towards the door, thinking about what she could possibly say if anyone asked her where she had been. _What can I say? Beg my pardon I have just been sent to a strange room, what can I actually say that would not make me seem mad? Maybe if…_ SQUELCH.

"What the!" Elia screamed as she felt her foot step on something. Elia stopped right in her tracks. The thing on her foot felt like something…living. Elia then felt the thing move on her foot and Elia jumped back. Elia looked down and saw something moving. Elia lowered her head and saw… _No. No it can't be._

It was a little man, a very very small little man. Six inches tall at most. Elia squinted and saw that this little man had brown hair, pale skin, sparkling blue eyes, a strange black tight dress that covered his entire body and a dazed confused smile on his face. Elia saw the tiny fella stare up at her and he coughed and Elia knew right away the little man was going to be okay. _Thank the Seven._

"Oh my goodness I am so sorry I hurt you little…eh…person." Elia said greatly confused as she picked up the incredibly tiny guy. Elia did not know how to address this person or even if this little person could understand her. So many thoughts went through her head but the main one was just how so soft this little man felt as well as how light he was on her hand. _Gods this tiny person looks so adorable._ It felt great for Elia to be in so much control over someone, anyone and this small person just felt magical on her hand. All Elia could do was smile sweetly at the little guy. _It would be nice if this little man can trust that I would never hurt him deliberately._

"A…" Elia heard the tiny guy struggling to speak to her.

"What was that?" Elia asked softly as she lowered her ear to the little tiny person's face.

"A kiss will make me much better." Elia moved her face and stared at the tiny person. The tiny fella's eyes were sparkling and he looked captivated by her. _This little man does speak the common tongue. Wow!_ _Poor little man, I must have hurt him so much with my massive feet, well to him my feet are massive anyway, feels strange being so big to someone._ The tiny man was watching with a mixture of intrigue and good natured patience as if all this was normal and she was the one acting strange. _Maybe I am in his world. But everything is so much bigger than he is. Maybe we are both strangers here?_ Elia then focused on the little guy again. _It is an intrusive request to be sure, but I did hurt him. I should make it up to him and show I am not going to hurt him deliberately._

"Okay little man sure." Elia replied softly and she held the tiny man with her hand, but not too tightly as she did not wish to hurt him further. Elia moved her hand closer to her lips and as she did the little man's smile was growing much bigger. _This man is enjoying this. Oh well, I cannot lie I am enjoying this also._ Elia simply could not get over picking up another person like a very tiny doll and it felt great. _The tiny man is nothing great to look at, utterly unremarkable if he was my size but he is so cute as this tiny sweet thing._ Elia felt desires emerging in her, desires she never knew she had before. Desires to dominate but not to hurt, merely to show she was in charge, but a kind benevolent charge. All Elia knew was that she could not resist. Elia leant in and she moved her lips and puckered them out and she moved the man closer and they shared a kiss. The kiss felt incredible as Elia's lips utterly dominated the tiny man's entire body, Elia felt the tiny man squirm but it was a playful squirm and she felt the man's tiny lips on her own comparatively massive lip. _Awww he is kissing me also._ Elia never played games with boys, not these sorts of games anyway. _Oberyn would smash any boy's teeth out in if he saw one kiss me. This is my first kiss, I did not expect my first kiss with a man a tenth my size but it feels wonderful._ As the kiss ended the man stared dreamily at her and Elia felt her heart beating like a jackhammer. _I like this little man._

"I am glad you enjoyed that…I know I enjoyed that." Elia paused and felt herself blushing. The tiny guy was giving off such a goofy smile and Elia knew that her smile was just as goofy. _I need to stay focused._ Elia took a deep breath and she composed herself. "Okay little man, do you know what is going on?" Elia asked the little man and he had a wry smile on his face. _He knows, the little man knows._ Elia knew that whatever had happened here, no matter how weird or different it was to her normal life, that she was enjoying it and she did not want it to end soon.


	2. Chapter 2

The little astronaut Paul Overeem just stared up at the beautiful Giantess and smiled as the beautiful nude olive skinned titan asked him if he knew what was going on. _Poor thing, nothing like this has ever happened to her people before._ As much fun as both the tiny and the Giantess had already, it was only right that Paul explained what was going on. Paul had only arrived and orbited over the strange semi-primitive planet that day and this indeed was his first full day as an official space explorer and Paul chose to travel from beyond light-speed an extremely distant star system very far away from any other life, but Paul roughly knew what was going on. As a first planet went, this ball was the obvious choice. It had an exceptionally weird seasonal system where summers could last decades and winters could last generations. Also it had humanoids that officially shared 99.9999999% the same DNA structure as his own species except for one crucial difference; they were ten times bigger in size than regular humans and when Paul discovered this…Well he always had a thing for Giantesses and Paul had never met one as beautiful as Princess Elia, with her long flowing brown hair, sparkling brown eyes, gorgeous smile and genuinely tender personality. Paul saw and felt just how Elia reacted to everything especially to her younger brother Oberyn. It was clear they both loved each other, more than brother and sister, but it was also plain that Elia was extremely repressed and felt really badly about how debilitating the diseases she was born with affected her life and Paul wanted to expand Elia's mind and to treat her like the Goddess she obviously was. Paul fell in love when he saw Elia on his telescope. The machine could only teleport one strange unknown alien creature at a time however and he knew who his first choice of 'interviews' with the indigenous species would be with.

"Yes of course I know what is going on." Paul said softly to the Giantess holding him. Paul felt a little bit woozy still from Elia accidentally stepping on him so he spoke slowly. "I know that all of your hereditary blood diseases that you have been so unlucky to suffer through your life have been instantly cured when you arrived on my spaceship." _And I know about all your desires as well_. But Paul left that unsaid, for now.

"What?" The Giantess muttered in utter disbelief. _I think I said too much too soon._ Elia looked so baffled by everything he had said to her. _It would probably send her over the edge right now saying my soft spacesuit armour could withstand the weight of ten thousand of her._ A tear emerged from Elia and a shy smile began to grow on her lovely face and she screamed out: "THANK YOU SO MUCH!" Elia moved Paul over to her lips and she bombarded the little astronaut with kisses, kisses that utterly dominated his body. "THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" Elia repeated as she utterly dominated Paul with great slobbering kisses, but Paul was ready to accept the great big kisses from the grateful kisses. "I HAVE NEVER FELT SO GOOD OR HEALTHY IN ALL MY LIFE! I FEEL LIKE I CAN SWIM ACROSS THE NARROW SEA, THAT I CAN CLIMB A MOUNTAIN, THAT I COULD DEFEAT MY BROTHER OBERYN IN A WRESTLING MATCH, THAT…." Paul watched on stunned by the energetic Giantess and Elia smiled as she stared at Paul once more time, but there was something deeper. Paul could feel Elia's heart beating louder and louder, and Elia's smile turned more lustful. "And it is all because of you. I am so thankful little man…Wait I should not keep calling the man who has cured all my ailments 'little man', what is your name my sweet champion?"

 _Champion?_ Paul's smile simply grew as he stared up at the gorgeous Giantess; the possibilities in his mind were simply increasing exponentially. "My name is Paul of the Planet Earth, I am so pleased to meet you Princess Elia." Paul held his hand out for the absurd spectacle of a Giantess giving him a handshake.

"Planet Earth?" Elia asked confused.

"I am not from the same planet as you. And in fact we are not actually on your planet at all." Paul said softly, trying to allow Elia to process the information. Elia still looked confused so he pressed a few buttons on his spacesuit and the walls opened and a gigantic window appeared showing Elia's planet in orbit. Elia noticed and stared stunned at the floating ball and then Elia's eyes widened as she saw the continent where Paul picked her up from.

"That's…That's Dorne." Elia said as she pointed to her homeland. Paul nodded and Elia's eyes blinked really hard. "Wait a minute…You know my name and you know that I have suffered from many horrible illnesses. If you are not from…" Elia pointed at her home planet. "If you are truly from a different world, how do you know so much about me?" Before Paul could say anything Elia's eyes brightened and she said: "Oh and another thing, why did you send me on this floating ship thing naked?"

Paul actually had an answer prepared for that one. "Elia, for the device to have any effect to remove the diseases from your body, you had to have no clothes on as clothes confuse my teleportation machine, especially with undiscovered alien species…I had to wait until you was getting ready for your bath."

"So you have been spying on me?" Elia asked, but despite the nature of her question, Elia had a sly smile on her face. _This could get very fun very quickly._

"Yes Elia, it is my job to charter planets and to understand how the indigenous people live, how advanced they are and how they would react whilst dealing with a species…Which no offence, is shall we say operating on different technological timelines than yours." Elia was starting to get lost listening to his attempt not to call her species primitive or backwards so Paul went to the next part. "You see Elia, it is my job to assess the different species that are scattered in space and when I saw you on my telescope… I…" Paul began to stammer, he was getting very nervous.

Elia smiled, she could see where this was going and she nodded patiently at him and answered with a gigantic smile that dwarfed Paul's body: "Yes?"

Paul looked up at the beautiful Giantess and he felt a sudden surge in confidence. _She likes me._ "I chose you as my first person I would communicate with on your planet because…" Elia was nodding expectantly and Paul smiled brightly again. "Because you are the most beautiful person I have ever met and I saw all your interactions with your brothers earlier and I could see what a lovely person you are. It broke my heart when my computer analysed your many different health problems and I wanted to do something about it. I am proud I can help you, but I want to know you Elia and I want us to be friends and…" Paul gave a massive smile. "And I want to treat you like the Goddess you truly are, it is a lot easier to do than normal as you are a 60 foot Giantess…"

Elia giggled at that and she gave Paul a massive kiss, the kiss felt awesome as her colossal lips was felt all throughout his body. "Of course we are friends my sweet small Paul and I am sure you will treat me like the Goddess I clearly am." Elia giggled as she held her tiny friend up and playfully waved him up and down and Paul enjoyed the ride, being held firmly but comfortably on Elia's soft hands. It felt amazing being in the hands of this gorgeous carefree Giantess and seeing her smiling face was giving Paul goosebumps.

Elia smile started to fade as she looked a little more confused and she asked: "Okay I can see the massive bed and I assume you had this room ready for my arrival, but why was you on the floor and not on the bed and why didn't you greet me?"

Paul looked at the Giantess with embarrassment. The panic when he pressed the growth button for the furniture and room and he was on the ground, the panic of teleporting Elia at the same time only compounded it. _But seeing Elia as a force of nature way up, craning my neck to see all her features…_ Paul looked down and gave a tiny smile: "Well this is a bit silly but this is my first day as an intergalactic space explorer and well…I don't always think things through and well when you arrived in the room well…I loved seeing you as a Giantess."

Elia blushed but her smile was sad as she said softly: "But I hurt you. I stepped on you."

Paul could see that Elia felt bad over it so he put his tiny hands on Elia's thumb and gave her an assuring smile. "I'm fine, this spacesuit protected me from any actual danger, but it did feel good feeling your soft foot all over my body." Paul daydreamed and he remembered feeling Elia's foot hovering over him and swiftly landing on his tiny frame. The feeling of being crushed was awesome and Elia's feet smelled surprisingly nice but then again Elia's scent smelled incredible.

Elia laughed and Paul realised that he had been daydreaming. Elia giggled and she stroked Paul's hair with the top of her finger. "Awww, you are that into me huh? Well it's alright for some people you made me think I hurt you. Whenever my brother Oberyn teases me that much I make him do something to make it up for me, and there are no exceptions for you little guy."

Paul laughed at Elia's childish mock vindictive face and he said softly: "Okay I'm sorry about that. What do you want me to do?"

Elia walked over to the large bed and she said: "Well my feet are sore, it doesn't help that if it steps on mischievous little men." The both of them laughed and Paul knew where this was going. "So little Paul, I expect little old you to give big old me a foot massage as a peace offering." Elia let Paul down by her massive bare breast and Elia lay down comfortably and Paul could see Elia's massive feet in the distance with her massive toes wiggling expectantly. _Wow this is going to be so cool!_ Paul looked up at Elia's beaming smile and it was clear Elia was going to enjoy her foot massage.

Paul smiled up at his adoring Goddess and said: "Your wish is my command, but before I do that let me give you a surprise." Paul saw Elia's face grow excited and Paul manically typed in his instructions to his wristwatch on his spacesuit and suddenly two glasses appeared one suitable for his size and another one which landed on Elia's now free hands. The suddenly emerged glass freaked Elia out but she had the sense not to throw the glass or drop it. Paul laughed at Elia's stunned reaction and Elia glared at Paul.

"Hey this is all new to me little man. Not all of us were born in a world where magic is the norm." Elia replied indignantly. Paul smiled at Elia's use of the word 'magic', but Paul was not going to argue about the distinctions between science and magic. "What is this black liquid?" Elia asked softly afterwards, completely baffled at what Paul gave her.

"That is called a Coca-Cola. It is delicious." Paul said and he softly patted his tiny glass next to Elia's massive glass and he drank half the contents of his glass and he sighed in pleasure.

Elia looked at Paul's reactions and she in turn lifted her glass and gingerly sipped a small bit in her mouth. "It's bubbly." Elia said with childish awe and she drank more and her blissful smile as she drank it was a sight to behold. Elia downed the entire glass of Coca-Cola and looked at Paul happily. Elia picked up Paul with her free hand and gave him a massive kiss "Thank you so much little Paul. By the Seven that was amazing, that Coca-Cola was the sweetest tastiest drink I have ever had."

Paul smiled and he stared up at the beautiful towering Giantess and said: "My pleasure, do you want another one?"

Elia smiled and said: "Yes please!" Paul smiled and inputted the numbers on his watch and seconds later the glass was full again. Elia beamed with happiness and she downed the second drink. It looked incredible seeing the huge amounts of Coca-Cola roll greedily down Elia's mouth and throat. As Elia finished she belched softly. "My apologies." Elia replied embarrassed.

"Don't be sorry, Coca-Cola makes you gassy especially if you down it like you just did." Paul replied softly and Elia smiled lovingly at him.

"Just because you have given me the nectar of the God's does not mean all your debts are repaid. I still want my foot massage Paul." Elia said with a cheeky grin on her face.

Paul knew he could not deny Elia anything now and he really wanted to please Elia and massage her mountainous feet. "Would you want another glass of Coca-Cola whilst I massage your feet?"

Elia nodded, "Yes please." Paul smiled and typed in the instructions again and suddenly another full glass of Coca-Cola appeared in Elia's glass. "Thank you sweetling!" Elia kissed Paul and Paul could see her eyes staring greedily at him. "But you know…I do not think it fair that I am nude and you are not." At that Elia stripped Paul of his clothes and as Elia stared at Paul's naked body and extremely erect penis she lazily put Paul's spacesuit on the pillow besides her. "There that's better…Aww you are that happy to see me?" Elia put her massive finger over his cock and stroked it. Both Elia and Paul blushed at the contact. Elia looked nervous playing with her nude worshipper but then Elia smiled and she gave Paul a great big kiss and this time she put him on her chest. "I will reward you for giving me that splendid drink later." Elia licked her lips as her massive finger lazily made circle motions over Paul's extremely erect cock. "But first my feet await you my dear Paul."

Paul stood on Elia's warm chest and it felt incredible standing on another sentient beings body, especially one as gorgeous as Elia. Feeling Elia's heart beating was incredible and it felt like he was going to pay his honour at a religious experience, but already Elia felt like a Goddess that deserved to be honoured and worshipped and he began his walk across Elia's body. Paul went up to Elia's amazing breasts and she stared agape at Elia's luscious dark nipples and as his penis scrapped the mammary mountain, Paul felt bold and he touched Elia's boob with his hands and that caused Elia to laugh uproariously. "Not yet sweetling, my feet first then you can progress onto yon hills." Elia said with a goofy smile. Paul bowed to his Goddess which caused Elia to blush and Paul continued his walk. He walked onwards until he saw Elia's vast private parts. Paul stared in awe at her amazing nether regions. A faint scent emerged and he could see it slightly moist. Paul felt Elia's body rumble and he looked across at Elia's face and though it was crimson there was a gigantic smile on the Giantess' lips. "Not yet…" Paul heard Elia say softly. "I do want you and I do want you there, but I…I want to be in control."

Paul smiled as Elia seemed to be getting more and more used to the idea of being a Giantess sized Goddess to her little worshipper and Paul felt hornier at Elia's desire to be worshipped. "You are in control and I cannot wait to worship you everywhere." Paul replied which made Elia coo out to him. Paul got down on one knee and he kissed Elia's skin which made Elia blush harder. Paul bowed to his Goddess and with Elia's joy obvious, Paul continued his trek and he walked onto Elia's lovely long leg and he stared in awe at Elia's gorgeous olive coloured skin that really emphasised her great beauty and as he walked he felt at peace. _This is my first day on the job and I am already worshipping a gorgeous Giantess._ Paul made the final couple of steps and then he reached Elia's wondrous toes, they were long, slender and the smell was divine. It was Elia's scent times a thousand. Paul became hard just smelling it. Paul got down on his knees and he kissed the top of Elia's big toe. Paul could hear Elia moan happily and Paul turned around and saw Elia's gigantic smile. Paul smiled back in turn and he kept kissing the top of Elia's toes and as he saw the gaps in between her toes he could see small deposits of sweat. It smelt even stronger which caused Paul to get even harder and he went down and he licked it. Elia was laughing now and the Giantess began scrunching her mammoth sized toes in pleasure. The taste was unbelievably good and Elia's sweat dominated Paul's mouth. Paul needed more and he licked and drank Elia's toe sweat greedily causing Elia to scrunch her toes more and causing her to laugh harder. "There is more where that came from. Massage and lick my soles Paul!" Elia commanded to her willing worshipper happily.

Paul smiled and he carefully got down from off of Elia's foot and onto the soft ground that was the enlarged bed. Just witnessing Elia's humongous feet made Paul so very happy and it felt strange actually standing next to a gorgeous pair of olive coloured feet that were actually bigger than him. Paul knew that he would have to work extremely hard to give Elia the foot massage that she deserved. Paul got his hands ready and as he did so, he saw Elia's looming face watching on with great interest. _Not much pressure then._ Paul tensed up and he began rubbing Elia's soles as hard as he could. _Wow these feet are so soft_. Paul sniggered to himself as he remembered Elia crushing him with her foot just minutes before, but even then it felt nice being utterly dominated by a being that did not even knew he existed. Paul rubbed the soft soles as hard as he could and he could hear the thunderous sighing by Elia and Elia even began fingering her ginormous private parts in pleasure. "Keep going sweetling…" Elia moaned huskily and spurned on by this encouragement Paul truly worked as hard as he could massaging Elia's sensitive soles. _I did not even work this hard whilst studying to be a space explorer._ But still everything was worth it just so he could worship this gorgeous Goddess called Elia.

Every now and again Paul jumped up and he rubbed the gaps in between her soles and with it he felt the small amount of sweat and as Elia watched him, Paul put the sweat inside his mouth and drank it, which made Elia laugh and increased her arousal. It was only the gaps between her soles that were sweaty but even still Elia's soles smelt both strong and wonderful and he rubbed her foot as hard as he could. By this time the effort it took to massage Elia's sole was causing Paul to sweat and his muscles began to ache, but Paul would not give Elia anything less than her due.

"Now do the other foot…" Elia moaned to Paul and her worshipper smiled and paid homage to the other foot. Paul was tiring but still he rubbed Elia's massive sole as hard as he could, as he put every iota of strength into rubbing her gorgeous foot. Elia moaned and every now and again as his arms tired, Paul began kissing her foot and even began licking Elia's sweet sole. The taste exploded in his mouth and he felt like Elia drinking her Coca-Cola, he could not get enough of it and he licked all over her sole as quickly as he could. By this point he heard Elia laughing and Paul licked even harder. Paul went back to the other foot and he licked the sole and by this point he saw the gigantic shadow of Elia's hand towering over him and as he looked up, Elia quickly but softly grabbed him. It felt great being lifted by Elia and Elia's beaming smile made it all worth it. Elia placed Paul by her soft pillow like lips and she engulfed the sweaty worshipper with a sweet kiss. "Very nice work Paul; your Goddess is pleased with you." Elia said with genuine appreciation in her voice.

"I am proud and honoured to serve you Goddess Elia." Paul said back which made Elia gush and it was incredible seeing a cute almost shy smile from a gorgeous 60 foot tanned Goddess who just been worshipped.

"I have always wanted to be treated this way, like a Goddess." Elia said wistfully and Elia paused and her smile died. "I assume in your world this sort of thing is fine but even in Dorne…I want this to continue, this being here, being above the world." Elia pointed to her home planet. "I love my home and my family but I love this freedom and power…Can I accompany you in some of your adventures?"

Paul smiled; the day was getting even better. His penis grew rock solid and Elia smiled knowing the answer: "My dear Elia, I would be honoured if you would join me in my adventures. You have made me so happy already and I can assume being a Princess in the society you live in can be quite restrictive…But do not worry about a thing Elia, this ship can travel through time and whenever you want to come back home, it will be the exact same day as today you will return, I promise."

Elia beamed at that and she gave Paul a massive kiss and she was screaming, "Thank you so much! This is even greater than my greatest dreams!" Paul enjoyed seeing Elia's great happiness and as she kissed him again Paul felt his erect penis touching Elia's cheek. Elia laughed: "You have given me so much today, how about a little something for you." Elia smiled seductively as she put her monstrous tongue over his erection and she began sucking him off. Paul moaned immediately and the sheer force of the 60 foot Giantess' mouth and tongue was unbelievable. Thunderbolts of pleasure coursed through his body. Paul could not last long and he came in Elia's mouth. "Mmmm, that tastes very nice." Elia said but Paul just smiled as he was panting profusely from the exertion. Elia smiled and she rubbed her finger all over Paul's body and licked the excess sweat of Paul's body. Elia then got her tongue and licked Paul's entire body until it was clean. Paul felt awesome, easily the best bath he ever had and he felt clean and energized. "Looks like someone is ready for the main show." Elia said and as she began to put Paul near her breasts, Paul had an idea.

Paul smiled sweetly but nervously at Elia and mumbled: "Elia before I go and please your mountainous boobs…Could I…"

"Yes?" Elia asked with an indulgent smile on her lips.

"Could I worship and lick your armpits?" Paul asked and Elia gasped happily.

"That would be amazing, have fun Paul." Elia lifted her arm and she put Paul over to her armpit. The armpit was unbelievably smooth and the smell... Paul's cock grew erect as he smelt the wonderful fully concentrated smell of her warm armpit smell as it emanated out of her armpits. Paul could not resist and he began licking Elia's armpit. Elia roared with laughter and Paul began rubbing his arms over the armpit and he kept sniffing and licking. The taste was heavenly and his cock swelled so hard. Paul felt Elia's fingers and she began rubbing Paul's body over both of her armpits and she smiled as she smelt and licked Paul's body.

"I am so ready for this!" Elia announced as she put Paul on her nipple and as he stood on the large and extremely firm boob Paul knew what Elia wanted and he knelt down and he rubbed and licked Elia's nipple. Elia moaned very loudly and she began rubbing her crotch again. Elia's scent from her nether regions was so strong that he could smell it up on Elia's boob. Paul blinked and he saw Elia's nipple grow from her arousal. Paul smiled at just how majestic everything on Elia's body was. Paul licked and rubbed Elia's nipple harder as Elia roared and fingered herself harder.

Elia got her free hand and she moaned at Paul, "Time for the main attraction." Elia moved Paul over to her lips and she kissed him and after that she quickly deposited Paul right into her womanhood. As Paul entered Elia's pussy he was just overwhelmed by the smell and taste of it. Paul smiled, he knew he was a suitable size as a dildo and Elia began softly inserting him inside and out of her glistening sex. Paul loved the ride and he loved just how comfortable Elia was in using him already. _Elia is my Goddess and I will please her in any way that I can._ Elia continued inserting him in and out of her pussy and already he was drenched but he just loved it. Elia was inserting him quicker and quicker, no doubt reaching her climax but as she began moaning, she put Paul right to her face and she said: "I want you to finish in me!" Paul smiled and his extremely erect cock loved that and Elia deposited Paul by her pussy and Paul began pumping his erect cock inside Elia's pussy. Paul was worried he would not be able to please her in this way but Elia was still moaning in pleasure and Paul therefore kept pumping his cock harder and harder, and both tiny and Giantess was moaning as his cock moved rhythmically and then they both roared as Paul came in Elia's pussy and Elia came just after. Paul felt wonderful and he flopped right beside the looming vagina. It looked so inviting and beautiful with it glistening with sweat highlighting how beautiful her skin was. Paul heard Elia panting and he saw the already familiar sight of Elia's hand looming over him.

"Come here Paul, I want a hug." Elia picked up Paul but not before playfully rubbing him over her pussy, where Paul licked the wet sweaty skin and Elia laughed and she put him by her face. "That was so good! I love you Paul."

Paul's heart was beating like a drum. "I love you too Elia." Elia cooed and she gave Paul a gigantic kiss, bombarding every part of Paul's body and Paul just adored this Giantess Goddess kissing him everywhere.

Eventually they both lay down on the massive bed, just staring lovingly at each other. Seeing Elia softly breathing made Paul so very happy as was Elia enjoying yet another glass of Coca-Cola as he saw the contents rush down her throat. They lay together and soon they began talking softly with each other. "I cannot wait to see the stars and go to all the many different worlds out there." Elia said in wonderment. "I always thought I would be stuck as a glorified Broodmare to service someone else's family." Elia looked at Paul and smiled, "I never thought I would ever be mistreated, my brother Oberyn would murder a man who would ever lay a hand on me." Paul smiled sweetly at Elia; he knew where this was going. He could see it in Elia's eyes. _She lives in a world where she is a commodity, a barter tool for alliances. Elia is my Goddess, it is my job to make her happy and I will follow her every decision gladly and without judgment. Time to be the big man here and show her all of her options._ Elia kept talking, completely oblivious to what Paul planned to say: "Already people look at me like a Heifer on account of how sickly I have been. I know people whispered behind my back wondering how a sickly little girl could possibly breed…But now I am all better now because of you my sweet little Paul." _Time to say it. Say it now._

"Has there been anyone you ever wanted Elia?" Paul asked Elia softly. Elia froze and she looked worried. Paul knew he struck a nerve and Elia looked so nervous. "Don't worry Elia, I want to make you happy always and I want to make _him_ happy as well." Paul nodded and Elia just watched in a great panic, her eyes staring at Paul in horror. _Time for Elia to allow all her desires to come true._ "With all the adventures you will be having, surely you want to share them with the greatest adventurer you know. The boy who was there for you through thick and thin, the boy who comforted you through every illness, and besides isn't it Oberyn's 16th birthday tomorrow?"

Elia stared gobsmacked at how much Paul knew. "But…"

"I want you to be happy Elia and I know Oberyn will love being with you as much as I am. Besides it would be fun worshipping a Giant as well." Paul said upbeat, wanting Elia to fulfil all the desires she ever had.

"Oberyn loves me as a sister and just that." Elia said sadly, resigning herself.

Paul held his hand over Elia's cheek and he said strongly: "Let me show you."

Paul walked over to his spacesuit where Elia left it after stripping him off. Paul got his wristwatch and pressed a few buttons. The screen changed from space to inside of Dorne and then inside Sunspear. Paul smiled as Elia was transfixed by the screen showing Dorne. Paul was definitely going to show Elia things like television, the internet and videogames but one step at a time, especially for a species where electricity simply did not exist, was needed. "It is midnight and oh look here is Oberyn on his big birthday." Paul zoomed in Oberyn and Elia smiled as she saw Oberyn making out with a beautiful Dornish girl. Paul stared up at Elia and gave Elia a grin.

Elia blushed as the image of Oberyn making out and she said: "I love seeing Oberyn happy."

Paul gave an enigmatic smile and suddenly he pressed another button. A strange sound occurred and suddenly they heard Oberyn's voice. "Fuck I wish this was Elia."

Elia gasped. Elia looked like a great secret has been let loose but that was not the only thing on her mind. "But….But his lips are not moving!"

Paul nodded. "Aye, these are Oberyn's thoughts we are listening to now."

Elia focused back onto the giant screen as Oberyn left the beautiful Dornish girl and he went to a privy and they heard more of Oberyn's thoughts. "Fuck I need to get this out of my system. Gods I love you Elia! I fucking hate the fact I cannot tell Elia. GODS DAMN IT! FUCK!" The scream made Elia jump and as they relaxed again Paul saw a tear coming out of Elia's eye. Paul held Elia's hand tenderly. "No doubt Elia will do something sweet with me in the morning. Oh she is such a tease, every time she smiles at me I need to either fight or fuck something. Gods I need to stop drinking, I might accidentally call one of these girls Elia and then…I'll see Elia tomorrow and I will give her a great big hug and a brotherly kiss on the cheek. That will suffice…It always suffices."

Elia was crying at this point and Paul hugged Elia's hand. "I love him." Elia looked down and after she wiped her tears she smiled at Paul. "I love you, you have done so much for me but I love Oberyn so much. I want him to be happy and I want him to share in this wonderful dream of adventures beyond imagination. Are you sure you will be fine with that?"

Paul bowed, smiled and kissed Elia's finger. "Of course I would be fine with that. I want him to come along and see the wonders of the universe and I want you to be happy Elia."

Elia picked Paul up and kissed him. "Can we do it now?"

"Of course Elia." Paul replied softly.

"Should I wear a dress?" Elia asked suddenly feeling modest about greeting her brother.

Paul smiled. "Do what makes you feel comfortable."

Elia smiled back and said. "No, I want him to see me like this. Does Oberyn need to be naked to be teleported?"

Paul replied: "No, I only teleported you like that so your illnesses would evaporate into nothingness. Oberyn is perfectly healthy so we can do it now like he is."

Elia gave Paul another kiss. "Thank you Paul, I love you."

"And I love you too Elia. Here goes nothing." Paul touched the button and they both watched as a figure began to materialise onto the ship, Paul touched Elia's thumb and Elia stroked his little hair. _Here comes the completion of Elia's happiness and this is going to be great._


End file.
